


Snowed-In

by PrinceofDarkness15



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Ben is 32, F/M, Masturbation, Mutual Pining, Older Man/Younger Woman, One Shot, Skiing, Touch-Starved, rey is 25, sex by the fire, skii lodge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 11:14:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29932569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrinceofDarkness15/pseuds/PrinceofDarkness15
Summary: Rey Kenobi is not a good at skiing. While spending her winter break at Hoth's Ski Resort, she becomes good friends with it's leading instructor, Ben Solo and is willing to be her teacher and help her learn.A badly twisted ankle and a ragging snow storm leaves Rey alone with her instructor. Sparks fly. The heat intensifies and she discovers unexpectedly that Ben has been harboring the same feelings for her.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo
Comments: 6
Kudos: 47





	Snowed-In

"Dammit! Why can't I _fucking_ get this right?!" Rey yelled, tossing her Oakley's goggles into the snow. She was growing more and more frustrated with each minute that ticked by.

No one else in the group seemed to be having trouble getting the hang of it. Just _her._ Turning her head, she saw her best friends, Rose, Finn and Poe moving effortlessly down the slopes in all smiles. A sting of jealousy immediately crept up her spine as she continued to watch them from afar, feeling _very_ left out. 

"Stupid fall. Stupid slope. Stupid---ah!" As she had attempted to roll onto her side as instructed during their morning briefing, a sharp pain shot through her foot and up her left leg. "Jesus Christ, that fucking hurts!"

"What fucking hurts, Kenobi?" 

The unexpected voice of her ski instructor, Benjamin Solo startled Rey and when she her leg smacked against the hard ice, she nearly screamed at the top of her lungs. Ben noticed this and quickly placed his ski-poles into the ground on either side of him and unbuckled his thick snow-boots from the ski's and rushed over to her side. 

"What happened? Where are you hurt?" he asked in a desperate voice, dropping down to his knees next to her. He was worried. "Did you fall?"

"A bit coming down the slope just now," she answered. "I-I must have landed on my leg or my foot when I hit."

Pulling off his goggles and gloves, he made the attempt to check for any signs of broken bones or ligaments out of place on her body. Even just the feel of his massive gentle hands roaming across her body or any signs of a protruding bone left her feeling completely breathless. Benjamin Solo was _so_ beautiful. His dark hair was damp from the snow and matted to his forehead and his caramel-brown eyes seemed to see deep into her soul. Letting out a sigh of relief, he turned to look at her with a genuine smile on his face. 

"I don't feel anything broken or out place," he said, smiling broadly. "Probably just a really nasty sprain. Come on, we need to get you inside the lodge and get this taken care of." 

"But I can't walk, Ben," 

"Don't worry..." he said, smirking. "....I was planning on carrying you, Kenobi."

"But my friends will---"

"Will be informed of where you've been whisked off too," he addressed more firmly as he gently placed his arms underneath her body, lifting her effortlessly into his arms. "after I've taken care of this first, of course." 

"You're _so_ kind," Rey sighed.

"What are you talking about? It's my job, Kenobi," said Ben, still smiling down at her.

She weighed next to nothing as he carried her bridal style through the ski resort and up to the lodge to the small infirmary where the resort kept all of their medical supplies for such injuries. Gently, he placed Rey on the edge of a sterilized table before turning his attention to a cabinet directly behind him. Rey could do nothing but sit there in silence, marveling at the ski instructor's handiwork. And bloody hell, he was damn good at it, too.

No doubt he had probably done this countless times before with others who had been injured on the slopes, but something about this moment, even as innocent as it was, felt so intimate to Rey. 

She'd never known such kindness existed. Having been in-and-out of foster homes for the majority of her life, this feeling of being taken care of felt so new and bizarre to her. It felt....honestly, _really_ good.

"I suppose you've had to deal with stupid idiots like me nearly breaking their necks before on the slopes quite a bit, haven't you?" Rey asked, purely out of curiosity.

Ben chuckled, "More. It's just the perks of being an instructor and whatnot," he then turned around holding a splint and some wrappings in his hands. "You'll need to keep an ice packet on it calm the swelling down, but, other than that a few weeks of rest and you should walking again."

"Thank you," said Rey softly. 

"Again, Kenobi," Ben started as he carefully lifted her leg onto his thigh and unbuckled her snow boots. "It's part of my job. You're not the first person to take the tumble and you won't be the last, sadly."

Her breathing caught when she felt him pulling off the boots, along with her thick wool-socks. Sure enough, her left ankle looked purple around the heel and swollen. _Bloody hell, I must've landed harder than I thought,_ she swallowed looking down at the ghastly injury. But it wasn’t pain she was feeling now as Ben’s fingertips grazed across her skin; but a raging fire building within her core. 

"Don't worry, the swelling will go down in a few days, along with the bruising," said Ben, taking hold of the gauze wrapping and folding it carefully up, over, and around her ankle. He was so damn good at this, it was hot. 

"I must admit, seeing you do your work is kind of a turn-on, Ben," Rey confessed.

Ben chuckled, "Glad to hear you think so, Kenobi."

Was that a hint of blush growing on his cheeks, Rey wondered. Had she made Ben Solo blush? I mean, really what is there not to like. He'd good-looking, skilled and probably has a killer-body underneath that monkey-suit he's wearing. With her still being a virgin and all, it left Rey with an endless amount of fantasies to go practically nuts over. If she had to choose anyone in the world to share her first time with, it definitely would be _him._ She was certain he could teach her a few things. 

"What room are you and your friends staying at again, if you don't mind me asking?" he then asked. 

"Room 215, why?"

"How else do you think I'm going to get you safely into bed?" he said, cocking his head to the side, that same all-around American-boy grin spreading across his face.

The very thought of Ben being in the same place where she slept at night left Rey feeling highly aroused. That tingly sensation throbbing between her legs suggested it. She _wanted_ Ben Solo. God, did she want him. 

“Thank you.” Rey said softly, staring down at him. “For this, I mean, I know you’re going to say it’s your job and all, but I mean it, Ben. Thank you.” 

“You’re welcome.” he answered, carefully pulling her wool sock slowly back up and over her ankle. “Now...if you want to try to stand and lean on me with your good foot, we’ll take this one tiny step at a time.” 


End file.
